Colupadumpasi’s magic costume shop
by Bones on the brain
Summary: the squints all have magic halloween costumes R&R they become what their dressed as. fun and giggles intended. bones belongs to fox!
1. cow's ass

Okay guys weird idea that just popped into my head magic Halloween costumes anyway I'll see how it goes, there all going to be short chaps

Okay guys weird idea that just popped into my head magic Halloween costumes anyway I'll see how it goes, there all going to be short chaps. K.

Bones belong to fox not me, boo hoo

Colupadumpasi's magic costume shop.

Ch1. cow's ass 

Zack was dressed as a cow's ass this Halloween, he had purchased it at Colupadumpasi's costume shop; it was the best Halloween shop in D.C.

There was no cow head because Haley from pathology lab had stood him up so he was a cow's ass.

Cam had told everyone not to laugh at him, when he was at the party. They tried in all fairness to them but it was just so hard not to.

At the Jeffersonion Halloween party there was a lot of food and drink and that day Hodgins didn't feed zack, so he eat and eat, eventually he had to…. You know, do his business but to his surprise his costume wouldn't come off and he really needed to go.

With out any warning he just did it, but a huge cow pat pie came out instead, which really confused zack. He ran off to tell Dr. Brennan who was kind of occupied with Booth in her office and didn't want anyone coming around. (Ooh) so he told Hodgins instead but he couldn't hear him over the music so zack shouted but instead of a shout it sounded a lot more like a…. MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

"Dude what's up man, your mooing like a real cow" he gave him a funny look

"My faeces also looks like that of a dairy cow's" Hodgins made a face

"Yuk! Dude that's weird, um let me see, I live for bugs and all kinds of dirt even though I don't like that name" zack lead Hodgins to the bathroom "man are you sure that's yours"

"yes I was there when it happened and as I rec…."

"No details dude, so how'd it come out your costume?"

"I don't know, I got it from Colupadumpasi's costume shop"

"Uhhhh man, that's the magic shop, he took the word magic down from the sign because no-one was buying anything"

"So it's Colupadumpasi's magic costume shop."

"Yep, all the items in there are magic"

"But everyone bought their costumes there"

"Oh no man, well at least we'll have so fun this Halloween" they both laugh

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Told you they'd be short more to come if you want I've still got the rest of the squints,

BTW there all different stories they don't cont. from each other k

R&R plz helps Mr. Giggles think, he, he


	2. spidy bones

originally posted on 'flying objects' but it fits in here to so I'll re-post it

.Bones belongs to fox not me (brakes down crying) boo hoo

Climb spidy bones climb

It's Halloween again and since her wonder woman costume had been destroyed last year, Brennan was going as a sexy spider woman (Angela Lent it to her) Angela was a cabaret singer, who couldn't sing, Hodgins was dressed as an…. Alien, Zack a donkey ass (not cow's ass, donkey's ass) Cam a cat (not cat woman, an actual fury cat that goes meow, meow) sweets was dressed as a…. lolly pop and Booth a knight in shining armour.

The party started of pretty well but when Brennan went to get a fake skeleton from the basement, a HUGE spider bite her wrist and she started to feel funny, but she ignored it.

The party finished and the squints and Booth were all cleaning up, everything on the floor was cleaned up but they couldn't reached the streamers Brennan and Angela went up on the balcony and tried to lean over, Brennan slipped and slid down the wall until she tried to grab it with her hands and they immediately stuck.

She was climbing the wall like a spider.

"WOAH Dr. Brennan that's awesome" sweets yelled

"Bones your climbing a wall" Booth king of stating the obvious

"Dr. B you're a freak!"

"OH my god" both Angela and cam screamed at the same time

"Extraordinary, it's scientifically impossible, implausible even" Brennan looked down

Zack said nothing because…. Well…. he fainted.

Brennan let go and fell again she spread out her fingers and a white web like substance went from her hand to the ceiling, she then hung upside down

"HEY it's spider bones!" Booth laughed

"spider bones spider bones doing whatever a spider bones does can she swing from a web yes she can cos' she's spider BONES" they all started singing together

While Brennan swung around the lab with her newly found power.

We knew she was smart but this is just WOAH!!

BBBBBBBBBBBBB

more chaps. to come don't worry (if you even care of coures) BOTB out ;-)


End file.
